coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Alison Soames
Alison Soames was the wife of Edwin Soames and mother of Kirsty. Alison was abused alongside her daughter Kirsty by husband Edwin for many years, which later led to Kirsty leaving home at the age of sixteen. In May 2012 during Kirsty's birthday celebrations, Alison was invited alongside Edwin as a surprise by Kirsty's partner Tyrone Dobbs. When Alison discovered Kirsty was pregnant and engaged to Tyrone, she was happy for her, but Edwin was angry feeling that Kirsty was throwing her life away, and this anger was further fuelled after finding out Kirsty was suspended from the police force. Edwin later left in anger, demanding Alison to come with him, which she did, and assured Kirsty that "everything would be alright". Later in the year Alison left her husband and went to stay at a refuge. She later turned up on Coronation Street and bumped into Tyrone. He brought her back to his house and she met her granddaughter Ruby. She came to stay with them, which was relief to Tyrone as unknown to everyone Kirsty hit him, and felt her mother would be helpful. Edwin turned up looking for Alison, but she hid in the backyard and Tyrone made him leave. The next day Edwin spotted Alison with Tyrone, Kirsty and Ruby, so snatched Ruby from the backyard and refused to hand her over unless Alison returned home. She complied and left with Edwin. In March 2013, Alison was approached by Tyrone's friends Tina McIntyre and Fiz Stape who revealed that Tyrone was in prison accused of beating up Kirsty, and told her to talk sense into Kirsty as she was the violent one. Alison was in disbelief, however went to see Kirsty and came to realise that Tyrone was innocent. She convinced Kirsty to admit that she was lying to the police and start afresh and offered to move in. Kirsty agreed, however she later spotted Alison coming out of Tina's flat the next day and changed her mind. Alison decided to stand by Kirsty, and revealed to Tina and Fiz about the situation, and that she was also aware that Fiz had an affair with Tyrone. During Tyrone's trial, Alison turned up when Kirsty told the court about her "abuse". Alison approached Kirsty outside the court and tried to convince her to tell the truth. Kirsty admitted to the court the next day about her lies after hitting friend Julie Carp and shouting at Ruby. Tyrone was freed and Kirsty was taken into custody. In May 2014, Fiz attempted to contact Alison over worries that Kirsty was stalking Tyrone after her release from prison, however she discovered that Alison had moved away from the area. In December 2017, Fiz again worried about Kirsty being back and harassing her and Tyrone after a trampoline in their garden was set on fire. She got a reluctant Tyrone to make contact with Alison, in which he found out that Kirsty couldn't have been responsible as she was out of the country. List of appearances 2012 *Thu 24th May *Wed 26th Sep *Fri 28th Sep (1) *Fri 28th Sep (2) 2013 *Mon 4th Mar (1) *Mon 4th Mar (2) *Wed 6th Mar *Mon 25th Mar (1) *Mon 25th Mar (2) Category:Coronation Street characters Category:2012 minor characters Category:Residents of 9 Coronation Street Category:2013 minor characters Category:Soames family